Ten Tickets to Paradise
by reilert79
Summary: Miranda goes on a trip with her class, giving Chris and David some time alone, and then the entire family takes a trip together.


Ten Tickets to Paradise

***Chris and David's apartment***

It is Saturday. Miranda is leaving for a trip with her class tomorrow. Chris and David are helping her pack, and packing themselves. They are going on a trip to Antigua alone before meeting everyone in St. Lucia.

Chris and David had booked 4 days at the Sandals Grande Antigua, and then on Saturday they would be going to St. Lucia Everything was booked and paid for.

Miranda was packing a suitcase for the Canada trip, which was going to be all winter clothes. She was excited that they were going to get to ski for 2 days while they were there, but she was bummed they wouldn't let her bring her own skis. She was almost done packing that suitcase, and was starting on packing the one she would bring to Antigua. Basically, she was leaving the Antigua suitcase at home. Lisa and Wade were going to get it, and then meet her at the airport, and they would have just enough time for her to run out to the car and switch bags, before they go back through security to go to Antigua.

Lisa and Bridgit were coming over that afternoon to go over things with Chris and David, since they were going to be housesitting.

Chris and David were just taking one suitcase and overpacking it, so they would have enough outfits for 2 weeks. Their resort in Antigua was going to have laundry available, so that would help if they needed to wash clothes.

Chris and David were loving their new apartment. Chris finally felt settled. She actually felt comfortable in their home.

Miranda's grandparents had brought her Christmas blanket over. She was beyond overjoyed that she had left that at their house before the fire, and that she had put the jewelry she got for Christmas in the fire safe as well.

David had bought and had a new safe installed in the closet of the office, that was tall enough to fit several people if it needed to. It was about 6 feet tall, and at least 6 feet wide, and almost 6 feet deep. Whenever they went out of town, they were going to put their treasures in there so that if they got robbed, or God forbid, had another tragedy, they would be able to save a few things.

Miranda put the Stephanie blanket in the safe that afternoon, and then went back upstairs to her room.

Bridgit and Lisa arrived at 3, and hugged everyone.

"Hi girls! Come on in!".

Chris showed them where they could stay.

"These are the official guest rooms, but really, feel free to stay in any room that you want to, we don't care."

She showed them where the towels and sheets were, and where the thermostat was.

Miranda came downstairs and walked them through how to feed Firefly.

"Ok, so Dad and I are going to go get crickets today. So, they go in this cage. You put this paper towel roll in here, and they crawl up into it. When you get up in the morning, turn on Firefly's light. Take the tongs and pick up the tube and put it in the cage with Firefly. She will eat the crickets, and then later on, you can put the tube back in the cricket cage. When the crickets are all gone, or mostly gone, you will need to slice some oranges and put them in the cricket cage. Especially do this if you are adding new crickets to the cage. Her water needs to be freshened up every other day, and scoop out the poop if you can. I use this spatula, and put it in the grocery bag and then take it to the trash chute. Make sure you tie it tight, though. At night, I get about 5-6 leaves of kale and cut them into bite sized pieces, and put it in a bowl. I give that to her around 7-ish, and that's usually when I will take the tube and put it in the cricket cage. Around 9 or so, turn her light off. That's it".

Lisa was a little squeamish, but Bridgit loved reptiles, so she was more than happy to oblige.

David put money on the counter for them to use to buy crickets.

"We have a house sitter coming Saturday, so can you guys buy some new crickets on Friday? I would get about 300 or so to make sure that she has enough".

"Sure".

Chris showed them the rest of the details, like the alarm code, where to put the mail, etc. After they were finished, David started grilling chicken for dinner, and Chris made a salad for everyone.

"So, the guys are still coming on the trip?"

"Yes. Grant is so excited!"

"Have you met his parents yet?"

"Oh yes. They are great! They are keeping Charli for us so we can have a kid-free trip. They are like the other grandparents she has really missed out on."

"That's wonderful!"

"I don't know how I can do it though, I haven't ever left her before. She will be one in a month".

"I can't believe it. She's grown so fast".

"Wade is excited as well. He is so ready for ski season to be over with, so we can go on dates on the weekends instead of chaperoning ski trips."

Chris went over and got the details of the trip for them.

"Here are the boarding passes for everyone. Miranda's friend Savannah is coming, so she and her mom are going to meet you at the airport. Savannah is not going on the class trip with Miranda. So, I told them to meet you guys at baggage claim, and then ya'll can go through security together. And we switched the rooms around- it's me and David, Miranda and Savannah, You and Grant, You and Wade, and Your parents. We aren't in connecting rooms, but we are all on the same floor. We are going to have a chat with the girls that they aren't to leave their room at night unless it's an emergency, etc. I can't book our excursions till tomorrow, so you two need to talk to the men and ask them what they want to do and then text me and I will reserve it."

Lisa and Bridgit took a picture of the list of excursions and texted it to the guys. They texted back what they wanted.

"Wade wants us to try Windsurfing, so I guess book us for one day of ziplining and one day of windsurfing.

"Grant said paddle boarding plus ziplining."

"Aunt Chris, why don't we do a girls spa day?"

"Oh, I am all for that."

They called Miranda in, and had her look at the list too.

"I want to try windsurfing and ziplining."

"Want to do a girls spa day with us?"

"What are you getting done?"

"Massages, facials, mud baths, and mani/pedi's."

Miranda texted Savannah, and then said "Yes, we want to do that too".

Chris made a list, and then they talked about dining.

"There are several restaurants on the resort. They are included. There are 4 pools, and they all have a swim-up bar, and a grill. They are also included. Plus, you can order room service for free. However, there are 4 restaurants that aren't included. So, if you go to those, you are responsible for the charges. We are paying for what's included, and I am springing for our spa day, but everything else is on you guys".

David gave them $150 to use while they were in the airport to eat, since they would have a long layover.

"We really appreciate you girls house sitting for us. And we are so ready for a fun family vacation".

"Us too! This is going to be amazing".

After dinner, the girls left, and promised Miranda they would take excellent care of Firefly.

Everyone headed to bed early, since they had to get Miranda to the airport by 8.

***Sunday***

Chris woke up early and made Miranda her favorite breakfast- strawberry waffles. As soon as she was done, she fed Firefly, and taped the instructions on feeding her to the wall above the tank, and then it was time to go.

They got her checked in and said goodbye to her before security.

"Have a great time, Kiddo! We will see you next week, ok?!"

"We love you! Call us if you need us, and behave!"

"Love you too!". She hugged them tight and then left.

Chris and David headed back to the house.

Just as they pulled up to their building, it began to pour down rain. Chris loved rainy Sundays.

They came inside and lounged around a little bit, watching TV and reading the paper.

Chris cleaned out the fridge and heated up some leftovers for lunch.

After they ate lunch, David was sitting on the couch. Chris came up behind him, and whispered in his ear. "Hot tub?"

"Oh, definitely".

She went and changed into one of her new suits, and then grabbed some beach towels and went to join him in the Hot tub.

She made them drinks, to enjoy in the hot tub. She had ordered some Maca root from the Caribbean after the penthouse fire, and it had come in a few days ago. She made them a drink with it, and took the drinks outside.

They climbed into the hot tub, and soaked a little bit.

Chris realized that she really didn't have any clothes to take with her on the trip, since all of her summer stuff burned. So, she was going to go shopping tomorrow and knock it out.

"We have the house to ourselves, babe. We should enjoy it".

"I agree. This is an added bonus to our alone trip".

He kissed her, and wrapped his arm around her. It was nice to listen to the rain on their patio, and just soak.

They drank their drinks, and kissed some more, and then Chris sat on his lap.

She had on a bright green triangle bikini top, and black bikini bottoms. Her recent breast reconstruction made her look even more amazing in a bathing suit than she had before. She had also been knocking it out at the gym and at home fitness wise, and had lost about 12 pounds. Her abs had definition again, and she was pleased.

He kissed her and untied her top, letting it fall. He kissed her neck, as she ran her hands through his hair. Soon, their drinks kicked in, and they were overcome with passion. They made love right there in the hot tub, and then took it to the bedroom where they made love again. They took a nap, and when they woke up, it was almost dinner time. They were starving, so they decided to order a pizza.

It was a rather low-key evening, and they happily headed to bed. David fed Firefly her kale, and turned her light off and then joined Chris in bed.

***Monday***

Chris woke up around 8. David had gone into the office.

He left her a note. "Love you babe. See you tonight. Vaca starts at 5".

She showered and dressed, and texted Bridgit.

"You working today?"

"Yes, till 5".

"Coming in. Gotta get summery stuff for this trip! And I need to be remeasured".

"Ok, see you when you get here".

She texted David and asked if he needed anything for the trip.

"More shorts for me, new flip flops, and some new lingerie for you".

"Got the last part covered, honey".

She headed out, and grabbed breakfast at Starbucks and then headed to Bloomingdale's.

***Bloomingdale's***

Chris came in and found Bridgit.

Bridgit remeasured her, and told her that she was now a size 4.

"So, what do you need?"

"Everything. Bathing suits, especially. Shorts, tops, sun dresses, cute dresses, sandals, flip flops".

"On it. Your dressing room is number 4. I will keep bringing stuff here for you to try."

She and Chris went and started looking. Chris found some really cute halter tops, and strapless tops, and several tanks. Bridgit grabbed her several different types of shorts in lots of colors, and also some yoga capris and yoga shorts.

They met back in the dressing room, and while Chris was trying on the clothes, Bridgit went to get her sandals. She managed to get about 20 different pairs of flip flops, sandals, and wedges.

She brought those back to the dressing room.

Chris had decided on getting all of the shorts, and told Bridge she wanted some distressed shorts. She loved the tops, and wanted to get all of them. She was going to need some more sticky boobs and a couple strapless bras.

Bridgit started her a cart. She and Chris headed to get some bathing suits and Bridgit started looking for dresses. They met back in the dressing room, and Chris started trying on everything.

In the end, she bought about 14 pairs of shorts, 12 tops, 12 tanks, 10 bathing suits, and 10 different pairs of sandals, and 8 different dresses. She grabbed David several pairs of shorts, and a few shirts, and some new flip flops and Sanuks. She picked up some more sticky boobs, some strapless bras, and some yoga pants to wear on the plane. She grabbed some new lingerie as a surprise for David, and then checked out. Brigit gave her a discount, which helped.

She paid, and then she and Bridgit headed across the street to a Mexican place for lunch.

After they ate, she went home and packed, and then took a nap.

David came home at 5, and found her asleep. He changed into his pajama pants, and crawled in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He set his alarm for an hour, and then fell asleep with her.

***Tuesday***

Chris and David were up by 8, and left for the airport by 9. Their first flight was at 11.

They had facetimed with Miranda that morning, and she was having a blast. She looked good and looked the happiest they had seen her in forever.

They checked their bags, and headed to security. The girl from David's work that was house sitting for them, Mallory, had come by the night before so she could see everything.

She texted and was at the house and said that Firefly was happily chasing crickets.

They got through security and then went to their gate.

There was a bar next to their gate, so they decided to have a drink.

Chris ordered a club soda with lime, and David ordered a Bourbon and branch.

About an hour later they were boarding. Chris and David were in first class, so they boarded first.

5 hours later, they would be in Antigua.

***Antigua, West Indies***

Chris and David's plane touched down in Antigua. She had changed into shorts and a tank top and sandals while they were in Atlanta.

As soon as they stepped off the plane, she could feel the heat. It was almost a 50 degree difference between New York, and Antigua.

They took a shuttle to their resort, and checked in. They had an oceanfront room on the first floor. It was gorgeous. It had a king-sized bed, an eating area, and a huge bathroom. On the terrace, they had a private pool, and a cabana swing. Just out in front of their room, between their room and the ocean, there was a hammock strung between two trees. They also had their own padded beach chairs out on the shoreline.

They changed and headed to dinner. They had 8 restaurants they could choose from, so they decided on a seafood restaurant.

It was delicious, and afterwards, they took a long walk on the beach, one of Chris' favorite things to do on vacation. After a long walk on the beach, they sat on the cabana swing for a long time.

"It feels amazing to just relax with you, honey. Things have been so crazy lately".

"yes, they have. But we got through it like we always will".

"It's just nice for us to rediscover ourselves, with no distractions, no interruptions, no worries".

"I agree. I think we should start taking overnight trips just the two of us, every month or so".

"You're on, counselor".

He kissed her and held her tenderly.

She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, and after a little bit, he picked her up and carried her inside and placed her on the bed. She woke up as soon as he did, and changed into her pajamas. They climbed into bed and fell asleep.

***Wednesday***

Chris and David woke up and checked the weather for the next few days. They decided to lay around and lounge by the pool. They grabbed breakfast in the dining room. Chris was in heaven. Pineapple pancakes with coconut syrup, and a side of bacon with a bowl of fresh fruit. She ordered some fresh papaya juice, and a water.

Her goal for the day was to stay hydrated.

After breakfast, they went back to the room to change. She put on a sparkly silver bikini with removable straps, and a black cover up, and her black flip flops.

They went and reserved a cabana for the day, and 2 chairs outside of it. They got their stuff arranged to lay out, and David generously applied some suntan lotion to Chris' back. She did his back and then they laid out for a few hours.

Chris undid her top and laid on her stomach, and tanned until lunch time. She redid her top, and then flipped over right before lunch. She was hungry, so they ordered from the swim-up bar and had it delivered to their cabana.

They were eating in the cabana to keep the mosquitoes away from their lunch. Chris was finished and she was reapplying suntan lotion. David got a little handsy with the lotion.

"Honey…" she leaned over and kissed him.

"We are in the cabana, babe. It's not like anyone is going to see us".

"touche". They gave in to their passion there in the cabana, and then came out and laid out some more.

Chris fell asleep in the sun. David sprayed her with suntan lotion so that she wouldn't burn.

They laid out till almost 4, and then got up to go get ready for dinner.

After Chris showered, she put on one of her new sundresses. It was bright blue with a spaghetti strap x-back. It had a white lace trim, and showed off her tan perfectly. David put on some nice shorts and a polo, and then they headed to dinner. They decided to go to the English pub on the resort. It proved to be a great choice, as the food was excellent.

Chris and David went and sat in the hammock after dinner.

"I could do beach life with you all the time, honey".

"Same here, babe. But, if we lived here all the time, we wouldn't appreciate it as much. It would lose its luster."

"I am just more me, on beach time".

"Babe, you don't see it, but you actually come alive in the city. Your eyes sparkle with the lights of the skyline. You are a New York girl, through and through".

"I am, aren't I?"

"I love the beach life as much as you, but one can only relax for so long, babe. If we didn't have Miranda, we could have moved here when we retired, but this isn't a place to raise a kid, and I wouldn't trade it for a second".

"I wouldn't either. She's such a great kid, and it's fun to see her grow up".

She and David laid there in the hammock for a good while, kissing, and staring at the stars. She was so content just laying with him and hearing the ocean waves crashing.

After about an hour or so, they got up and went inside.

Chris put on some of her new lingerie, and she and David made love and then fell asleep.

***Thursday***

They woke up and went to have breakfast in the dining room. David told Chris he had a surprise planned for them. They went back to the room and changed into swimsuits and cover ups, and they headed out. He took them to a hiking trail, that was full of flowers and natural waterfalls. It was breathtaking. At the bottom, there was a small gift shop and a ticket booth where you could buy tickets for things like ziplining and camping. David bought them two tickets, and the clerk handed them bags that they would need when they got there. He led Chris down the trail and around 4 winding corners, and they came upon it. Sensing it was near, he told her to close her eyes. She did, and he led her the rest of the way.

"Babe, you have said several times this was your favorite thing we did on our last trip together. So, I made sure we could do it again. Open your eyes".

She opened them. They were standing outside a thermal mud bath. This one was a little different though, it had different minerals and nutrients in it, and the place gave you a suit to change into. There was a private changing area right next to where the bath was, so she stepped in there and changed clothes and then came back to the bath. Even though it was 90 degrees out, the warm mud felt amazing on her skin. David climbed in behind her, and they started the timer. They had the mud bath all to themselves for 90 minutes.

"This is heavenly, honey. You always know the best way to make me smile".

"You make me smile every day, babe".

She kissed him, and they made out for about 20 minutes. She rubbed some of the mud on his back, and then he did the same for her. The mud was supposed to have healing properties. Chris rubbed it on her hips where they had been giving her some soreness, and hoped that it would cure that.

Chris sat in his lap and kissed him a few times, and they snuggled up in the mud bath and enjoyed it.

After the mud bath was over, Chris and David got out and headed for the showers, and rinsed off and changed back into their suits and cover ups. She and David went to the gift shop to return the suits, and she decided to purchase some of the minerals to add to their bath at home.

They took the shuttle into town and shopped some and had some lunch at a local place. It was ok, but it wasn't great.

They headed back to the resort and to their room.

They came in and decided to order room service. It looked like a storm was coming.

"Thanks for the mud bath, honey".

"You're welcome, babe".

They looked at the room service menu and then decided to go to the restaurant in the resort, Barefoot by the Sea. It was covered, and they could still put their toes in the sand and have lunch.

They were back in the room by 3, and went out on the cabana swing to take a nap and listen to the rainstorm. It was so soothing and perfect.

They slept till almost 8, and were starving. David suggested the pizza place, and Chris readily agreed.

This was the best vacation. Eat, sleep, lay by the pool, repeat. Exactly what her soul needed.

***Friday***

They decided to spend their last day laying by the pool. They rented another cabana, and got all set up. As they laid there and soaked up the sun, Chris was thinking about how perfect her life with David was, and how it just didn't work with anyone else. It didn't work without him, and it didn't work with anyone else because it was meant to work with David. She was very blessed. Because of David, she had a stepdaughter, and her nieces had cousins. Because of David, she was able to live a wonderful, fulfilling life and experience love and happiness each and every day. She was happy after her divorce from Jimmy, but she was lonely. She threw herself into her work, and rarely dated. But when she reconnected with David again, she realized that there was something missing, that only he could fill.

David and Chris ordered drinks from the waiter that came by, and lunch from the poolside grill.

"Babe, want to go to the hibachi grill tonight?"

"Absolutely". One way to Chris' heart was with a hibachi grill.

"Babe, what do you think about us putting a hibachi in the house?"

"That would be cool. But do we know how to use it?"

"We could learn, I suppose. It would be just like a flat grill".

She was thinking about it.

"We could add an island around it, and attach it to the vent over the stove… I'm game if you are".

"I will make the arrangements when we get home".

They continued to lay there, and David was on his phone, looking at hibachi grills and accessories.

"Babe, best case scenario, we get this one and all we have to do is add on to the island. It fits the island and needs no vent."

"I love that one. It's not too big either. Let's do it".

"Deal".

Chris read some while she was laying there, and they facetimed with Miranda. She was having a great time and couldn't wait to see them tomorrow.

She facetimed Lisa and she said she was doing great as well and so was Firefly.

"Never thought I would say this, but I have actually gotten to where I like her. She lets me pet her and seems very sweet".

"That's great. We can't wait to see you tomorrow! Facetime us when you have Miranda in the airport with you".

"Will do. See ya'll tomorrow!"

They hung up, and Chris and David went inside to get ready to go to dinner.

Chris showered and dried her hair, and freshened up her makeup. She put on a new dress that looked amazing on her. It was a form fitting, thin strapped tank dress, with a scalloped bottom. It was light green, and had a silver/white flower detail along the bottom. She paired it with thin strapped black flip flops.

David came out of the bathroom and was getting dressed and saw Chris.

"Babe, you look sensational". He kissed her a few times.

They finished getting ready, and then headed to the hibachi restaurant.

They were seated right away, and ordered quickly. Chris ordered the surf and turf, which has steak, shrimp, and lobster. David ordered the filet, shrimp and lobster.

The view from their table was a pristine ocean view, right at sunset. It was breathtaking. Chris took a few pictures and they took a selfie together.

The chef came out, and Chris noticed that he used a garlic rub on the steak and fresh lime juice on the shrimp and steak. She loved it, and was going to remember it for when she did it at home.

After dinner, they took one last walk on the beach. They held hands the whole time they were walking. When they got back to their room, they went out to the hammock.

"This has been a great vacation for us, honey."

"I agree".

"What's your favorite place that we have been?"

"We have been lots of places, babe. I have loved them all. I don't guess I really have a favorite. They are all special in some way. Like Jamaica is where we got engaged, and Greece is where we went because of Samuels, and our cabin a few weeks ago was special because we focused on each other, and Hawaii was amazing because it was a surprise, and Aruba was special because I was alive here to go."

She looked at him.

"What has been your favorite trip?"

"All of them. I was with you, babe. I loved them all".

He kissed her a few times.

"Babe, we need to update our wills, and we need to start working out together and eating as healthy as possible. I don't want there to be a day when you aren't around to come on these trips with me".

"I agree. We have a great gym downstairs in our building. I say we start going. We need to cut down on pasta, and up on grilled or roasted veggies, and more fruits".

They agreed to do it as soon as they got home.

"We do get in another frequent workout, babe".

"Yes, we do. We will always have that".

He kissed her and slowly slid her dress up. He grabbed her butt and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They had mad, passionate, quiet sex right there in the hammock, and then took it inside to the bedroom.

***Saturday***

Chris and David got up and packed, and headed to the dining room to have breakfast. After breakfast, they checked out and took the shuttle to the airport. They were catching a flight to St. Lucia.

They checked in and made it through security, and then sat at the gate. They facetimed with Miranda and she told them she had just landed. They told her to find Lisa and then facetime them back.

About 20 minutes later, Lisa facetimed, and she and Bridgit, Wade, Grant, and Miranda were all there together.

"We are going to take Miranda and Savannah to the car, and Miranda is going to switch suitcases, and then we are going through security, and to our gate".

"Good deal. See you guys in a couple of hours! When you land at the airport, text or facetime us, and we will meet you in the lobby of the hotel".

"Ok, sounds good. We love you!".

"Love you!".

They hung up. Chris and David read some, and looked at magazines, and pretty soon, it was time for their plane to board.

"Now boarding all passengers for the flight to Antigua".

Chris couldn't believe that they didn't board first class before the rest, but she got up and headed to the plane anyways.  
"Through the tunnel and out on to the tarmac".

She and David walked down the jetway, and out onto the tarmac. Chris' jaw dropped open.

Their plane was an 8 seater propeller plane. Almost like a crop duster.

"I can't get on that…."

"Babe, it's going to be ok".

Chris was suddenly white with fear. She was pale, and sweaty and clammy.

Somehow, David led her to the plane and convinced her to get on board. She stared straight ahead and glassy eyed. They got in their seats, and David helped Chris get buckled in, and then buckled himself in, and then put his arm around her. He got her bag and got her water. She drank some. She looked at him with a very frightened look, and he put his arm around her.

He had never seen her like this.

"Babe, it's a 30 minute flight. We will be done before you know it".

She slowly nodded.

"Can you tell me why you are afraid?"

She shook her head no.

"Will you tell me later?"

She nodded yes.

He gave her a couple of kisses and she put her head on his shoulder. She seemed to relax when he was kissing her, so as soon as they started taxiing towards the runway, he turned to her.

"Kiss me". He gave her the longest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared, and didn't stop kissing her till they were up in the air and flying.

"Better?"

She looked around and then caught a glimpse out the window and shook her head.

"Ok, babe. We will be there soon".

She put her head on his shoulder the entire flight.

Chris and David's plane touched down in , and came to a stop. David looked at Chris.

"You did it, babe".

She slowly nodded.

They stood up and exited the plane. David went first, and turned around to help Chris. She about jumped into his arms when she got to the bottom.

"Ok, babe, it's ok".

They walked quickly, holding onto each other, into the airport and headed for baggage claim.

As they slowed their pace, she loosened up a ton.

"I hate small planes like that, always have".

"But you love to fly on other ones?"

"Yeah, well…those are safe. Small ones aren't".

They got to baggage claim and grabbed their bags and then took a shuttle to Cocobay resort.

***Cocobay resort***

Chris and David got off the shuttle and went to check in.

"Hi, we are checking in for the week. We have 5 rooms, but we are the only room that has arrived".

"Ok, well we will check you guys in, and then when the others get here they can check in as well".

"Perfect".

Chris and David had an oceanfront room. Miranda and Savannah, Grant and Bridgit, and Lisa and Wade were upstairs all in a row, with an ocean view room. Brian and Ann were going to have an oceanfront room down the hall from Chris and David.

Chris and David checked into their room. It was gorgeous. They had a king-sized four poster bed, and an eating area. On the patio, they had a plunge pool and private swing. There was a trail that led them to the beach. The bathroom had an oversized jacuzzi tub and a shower stall. Each guest got a big fluffy robe.

Chris and David put their bags in the room and went to look at the other rooms. Miranda and Savannah were going to have 2 queen size beds, and a roman tub with shower stall. They had a huge flat screen TV in their room. They didn't have an eating area.

Chris and David went down to the lobby. Chris checked the weather on her phone and saw that Monday was supposed to rain all day. So, she booked their spa day for that day. Chris, Ann, Lisa, Bridgit, Miranda, and Savannah were all going to get massages, facials, mud baths, and mani/pedi's. When Miranda and Savannah got there, Chris was going to ask them if they wanted to do a seaweed wrap instead of the massage.

They sat by the pool and had a drink for about 30 minutes, and waited on everyone else to arrive. Finally around 4:30, Lisa texted that they all had their bags, they were all on the shuttle, and the shuttle was on its way to the resort.

"Yay! See you soon!".

Chris and David got up and went to the lobby, and waited for the others.

About 20 minutes later, the shuttle pulled up and everyone got out.

Miranda and Savannah came in first, and Miranda ran to Chris and David and gave them huge hugs.

"Hey kiddo! We missed you!".

"This place looks so cool!".

Chris hugged Lisa, and Bridgit, and shook hands with Wade and Grant. Brian and Ann were the last to come in.

"Hey big brother!".

"Hey sis!".

Chris gave Brian and Ann huge hugs, and then everyone headed to the desk to check in.

"Savannah, did you call your mom and tell her that you were here?"

"Yes ma'am".

Chris asked the girls if they wanted a massage on the spa day or a seaweed wrap, and they both said they were willing to try the massage.

"Do you have to get naked for that?"

"You are under a sheet. You can leave your underwear on if you want to, and whatever part of the body they work on, they just uncover with the sheet, and then cover it back when they are done. They don't massage areas like your boobs or anything. They will do your butt cheeks, but that's on top, and that's it".

Miranda and Savannah talked it over and they decided to do the massage.

"Ok, so if at any time you aren't comfortable, then just tell them and they will stop".

After everyone was checked in, they headed to their rooms to put their stuff away and change for dinner, and then they were going to meet back at the lobby to pick a restaurant for dinner.

Chris and David went to their room and showered, and got dressed.

Chris put on a form fitting pink spaghetti strap dress and some white flip flops.

David was wearing khaki shorts and a black polo, and his sandals.

Chris was starving, so she sat down to look at the menus to see what was available to order.

About 30 minutes later, they were back in the lobby ready to go to dinner.

Miranda and Savannah came first.

"Girls, we need to talk to you. Ok, so hotel rules. You may not leave the resort without us. You are to be in your room by 11 each night. No eating or drinking anything from the mini-bar. You may order room service once per day. And, if you aren't with us, I want you to keep your phone on you so that you can reach us if needed, ok?"

"Deal".

Lisa and Wade arrived next. Brian and Ann soon followed, and Bridgit and Grant arrived next. They all decided to go to a casual restaurant, that had seafood and Italian dishes.

They walked over there and got a table for 10, and were seated immediately.

They spent the next hour catching up and eating. Miranda thought Uncle Brian was the greatest thing ever, and couldn't get enough of him.

After dinner was over, Brian and Ann told everyone they had a big patio with a lot of swings and hammocks and everyone was welcome to come back and hang out by the fire pit.

All the adults took them up on it. Miranda and Savannah wanted to walk around the resort so they said no. David reminded them they had to be in their rooms by 11.

Everyone went out onto the patio. Chris and David snuggled up on a swing, and Lisa and Wade took an oversized patio bench, as did Grant and Bridgit.

"This is a great place. Who picked this?"

"Bridge and I were at Aunt Chris and David's and we all voted".

"Well, good choice".

"I can't wait to see what the water looks like in the sun tomorrow".

"Me too! I am ready to soak up the sun".

"Monday is supposed to be our rainy day, so girls, we have our spa day booked for that day. Massages, facials, mud baths, and mani/pedi's."

"Awesome!".

"Well, what are we men going to do?"

"There is an indoor golf course, and an indoor zip line we could do".

"That sounds fun".

Chris rested her head on David's shoulder while they kept chatting.

Brian decided to start getting to know Wade and Grant.

"So, Wade, how did you meet Lisa?"

"Through Chris and David. I am Miranda's ski coach, and the whole family came up to ski one weekend and let Miranda try out".

"That's great. Is Miranda a good skier?"

"She's the best skier on the team, sir".

"And, after I met Wade, I started helping out with the team, as a chaperone for the girls, since the team often spends the night before the competitions at the resort".

"Yes, there is a lot less drama this year since I added her as a chaperone".

"Well that's great. Lisa's a great skier too, so she could probably help you teach the team also".

"So, what do you do?"

"I have a law degree. I work at a firm in Manhattan, at the moment doing contract law. I am hoping to branch out into either prosecution or criminal defense".

"That's great".

Brian turned to Grant.

"So, how did you meet my daughter?"

"Wade and I are best friends, and he set us up".

"That's cool."

"Bridgit here is the best thing that's ever happened to me. And Charli, is just icing on the cake. My whole family loves both of them".

"What do you do?"

"I am in marketing, sir. I work at a marketing firm in Manhattan".

"That's a great job, son".

Brian turned to Chris.

"So, I hear you moved?"

"Which time?"

"Last time we talked, you were moving to a penthouse".

"We did. But then, it caught fire, and we lost almost everything, so now we have moved into another penthouse-like apartment, that's on a smaller scale".

"How did it happen?'

"We were at Miranda's ski competition. Found out on the way home when people started calling me. The building manager said it was from the wiring on the elevator. We had an elevator that let off right there in our house, and another one that let off outside the door, so we aren't sure which one they meant. 10 floors were completely destroyed."

"The good thing is, David had just bought some fire safes, and we had put some sentimental things in there. Miranda had put stuff from Stephanie, and I put jewelry from Pop and David, and David put some pictures of his mom plus all of our important documents, things like that. We were able to get all of those things and we had some clothes that could be saved, but all of the furniture was either water logged or ashes".

"So, do you like your new place better?"

"I do. It's not as pretentious, and the fire showed me what really matters, so really, as long as we have a functioning living space I am happy to be there as long as I have my family".

"Well that's good".

"Have you found a New York place yet, brother dear?"

"We think we might have. We will be north of the city, about 30 minutes away, in a nice condo. We are going to fly in and look at it in a few weeks".

"That's great".

After about an hour, everyone got up and went to bed.

They agreed to meet at 8:30 in the morning for breakfast.

Chris and David went into their room, and were going to change clothes but decided to go check on Miranda and Savannah first.

Chris texted Miranda and asked where they were. They told her they were down on the beach watching sea turtles hatch. Chris and David decided to go watch as well.

They walked down to the beach and found the girls.

Sure enough, there was a nest of sea turtles. The mom was long gone, but the eggs were hatching every minute or so. Chris took some pictures and a short video, and then at 11, David told the girls the party was over, and they all headed to their rooms.

Chris and David changed and climbed into bed, and snuggled up. They fell asleep almost instantly.

***Sunday***

Everyone met for breakfast in the dining room at 8:30. They had a wonderful breakfast buffet that was all you can eat.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Pool!"

"Pool!"

"Pool".

It was unanimous. They went and changed into their suits and headed to the pool. Chris picked a strapless lavender suit with a ruffle that hung down from the middle, and black bottoms. She put on a bright yellow cover-up, and some green flip flops.

They reserved 10 chairs all together, facing the pool.

Lisa and Wade got there next, and then Bridgit and Grant. Ann and Brian were last. Miranda and Savannah were over at the waterpark.

Chris put some sunscreen on and had David do her back, and then she did his back. Lisa and Bridgit borrowed some of Chris' face lotion.

"You look gorgeous, Aunt Chris!".

"So do you, girls". Lisa had on a zebra print string bikini, and Bridgit had on a bright pink bandeau bikini top with black bottoms.

A waiter came by and everyone ordered drinks. Chris ordered her usual club soda with extra lime, and David ordered a Jack and coke. It was rare that he drank around her, but she didn't mind if he did. Didn't bother her in the least.

Everyone laid out and relaxed for a couple of hours, and alternated between the pool on rafts and the chairs.

They decided to order lunch from the pool bar and eat it poolside, so the waiter brought them all a menu.

Miranda and Savannah joined them and told them how fun the waterpark was. After lunch they all went over there and rode the slides a few times.

Chris and David grabbed 2 tubes and rode the lazy river holding hands. Lisa and Wade shared a tube, and Bridgit let Grant push her in a tube while they went through it.

They were outside till about 4, when everyone went to get ready for dinner.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"The Coconut Market has a pasta bar and a grill your own meat station".

"That sounds good".

They all decided to meet there at 6. David went to get the girls and tell them the plan, and was meeting Chris back at the room. She gathered their stuff and headed back.

She was in the shower when he came in, and she got out quickly and got dressed.

She chose a baby blue sundress with pink piping and some black flip flops. She blew her hair dry, and then put it in a ponytail. She was a little burned on her shoulders, so she was going to ask David to put aloe on her before they went to bed.

They met in the lobby at 6, and everyone walked over to the restaurant together.

***Coconut Market***

They got a table, and the waitress came and told them that they had the big grills on each side of the table.

"The salad bar is endless, just take a new plate each time. The meats are available at the meat station, and we also have seasonings for you to use as well. Let us know if you need anything".

Everyone got up and went to the salad bar and started looking.

Chris decided she wanted a salad, a small steak and a lobster tail. She and David went and picked their steaks, and the lobster tails, and then he got the grill going, while Chris made herself a salad. Bridgit and Lisa were grilling chicken and veggies, and Chris made a plate of veggies to grill also. Brian and Ann had decided on fish and shrimp. Miranda and Savannah were having salad and steak.

It was fun to grill your own dinner right there at the table. Everyone raved about the salad bar because the ingredients were extremely fresh and different. Chris made a note in her phone what she put in her salad. She was going to start making these at home. Hers had arugula, romaine, tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers, artichokes, hearts of palm, fresh mozzarella, sliced avocado, and fresh mushrooms. She chose an avocado lime vinaigrette to go on top. It was amazing.

David had chosen their seasonings for their steaks and lobsters. It was a garlic lime seasoning that he figured Chris would like.

The grills were huge, so everyone could grill at the same time. Wade and Grant had both chosen huge steaks, and some chicken. Lisa and Bridgit were giving them a hard time about it, but they stood firm.

Chris had just finished her salad, when David told her the steaks were ready, and she handed him her plate to get it for her. He shelled her lobster for her, and then put the steak and the lobster on their plates. Chris got up and went to the salad bar and got some steak sauce and some sour cream.

On a whim, she grabbed a plate of noodles with pesto sauce as well from the pasta bar. She went back to the table, and started eating.

Brian was watching her in awe.

"I am amazed at how much you can eat, sis".

"Well, right before Christmas, they found out that I had cancer again, and they figured out that my hormones were all off. So, they did surgery on me to remove my breasts so that I can't have another reoccurrence, and then they put me on some hormone medicines that I swear have made me a bottomless pit. I called my doctor and she said that the hormones have upped my metabolism. So, I need to eat more but I also burn more too".

Chris ate her small steak, her lobster tail, and her plate of pasta, after she had already eaten her salad.

"How do you do it, Chris?"

"Dinner is usually the biggest meal of the day for me. And when I get home, I am going to start running again, so I will burn even more".

After everyone was finished with their choice of meat, they grabbed a plate of pasta.

Dinner ended around 8:45, and everyone was stuffed, including Chris.

"What do we want to do tonight? We can go get in the hot tub, or walk on the beach".

Chris and David opted to walk on the beach. Bridgit and Grant and Lisa and Wade opted to go to the adults only part of the resort and get in the hot tub. Miranda and Savannah wanted to go watch the sea turtles again, and Brian and Ann wanted to go to bed.

Everyone went their separate ways, and agreed to meet at 8:30 again for breakfast.

Chris and David headed to the beach and took a long walk along the shore. Miranda and Savannah took off to find the sea turtles.

After they had walked on the beach for about an hour, they went back to their room and sat out on the swing together. David had reminded Miranda to be in her room by 11.

Chris and David sat on the swing and snuggled up. It was a perfect night with the clearest sky she had ever seen.

"It's great having everyone here, honey".

"Yes, I agree. I love our trips where it's just us, but I like this one too. It's nice to share things with family".

"I completely agree. I adore our trips where it's just us. You and I need that time alone, honey".

"That restaurant tonight was amazing. I didn't have high hopes for it, but I really liked it".

"Me too. I want to try that Chinese place, but you have to have better clothes than what we brought".

"What do you mean?"

"You can't wear shorts, you can't wear beach flip flops, men have to wear long pants, collared shirts, things like that".

"Well, we can get those things from the resort boutique. Or, the guys and I can go into town and maybe find something".

"Well, we can figure it out".

They sat on the swing and watched the stars a little longer, and then went inside to go to bed.

Chris put on the lingerie that David liked, and he generously rubbed her shoulders with Aloe vera for her. She climbed into bed, and they embraced and made love and then fell asleep.

***Monday***

Chris and David met everyone at the lobby for breakfast at 8:30, and then the girls were going to the spa for their spa day. It was raining buckets outside.

Chris had chosen orange waffles for breakfast, and an egg white omelet.

After they were finished eating, the girls headed to the spa, and the guys had decided to go to the indoor golf course.

The girls got to the spa and checked in. They were given a room to change into their robes, and then told to go to the quiet room to wait for their services to begin. Chris told the attendant that Miranda and Savannah hadn't ever had the services before and would probably need extra explaining of the treatments.

The massages were first. They were all called back and put in separate rooms, and then told to lay on the bed and get under the sheet. For the next hour and a half, they were massaged from head to toe. They redressed, and then went back to the quiet room. They were in there for about 20 minutes, and then were called back for their facials. After their facials were finished, they were taken to the mudbath room, and given the suits to put on so that they could get in the mudbath.

Chris was the first one in there, and then Miranda and Savannah, and then Bridgit, Lisa, and Ann.

The mudbath was heated, and everyone was talking about how good it felt.

"We have the mudbath to ourselves for the next hour girls, so enjoy it".

They laid back and tried to relax and let it soak in. Miranda couldn't get over how squishy it was, and Lisa kept rubbing it in so it would hydrate her skin.

After their hour was up, everyone was taken to the mudbath shower to rinse off, and change out of their suits and back into their robes.

Up next was their final service, mani/pedis.

They were told to go pick out their polish.

Chris picked out a neon purple for her toes, and a light lavender for her fingers. She opted to have a design painted on her big toes as well.

They were all given chairs to sit in, and the services began.

About an hour later, they were finished, and felt like brand new women.

Miranda and Savannah were talking about how they loved the spa day and couldn't wait to do it again.

They were all starving, so they headed back to the lobby and decided to go to the beach grill.

After lunch, the guys were still not finished, so everyone went back to their rooms to wait for them.

Chris pulled the curtains, and took a nice long nap. David woke her up when he got back, around 4.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her.

She stirred and rolled over.

"Hi honey. Have fun?"

"Not as much fun as you and I could have…"

She kissed him, and they played around a little bit, and then made love.

They were laying there afterwards and Chris looked at her watch. It was 5:20.

"Did you guys agree on a time to meet for dinner?"

"Yep. 6".

"Well, we better get ready".

She got up and jumped in the shower, and after she was done, she put lotion on all over, like the facialist had recommended.

"Where are we going, honey?"

"Well, all the guys went and bought pants today, so we are going to the Chinese place".

"Sweet".

She put on a nicer dress, that was a black tie halter dress, and paired it with her black strappy sandals.

David put on the khaki pants he had bought, and a polo shirt, and they all met downstairs in the lobby, right on time.

They headed to Silk, and decided to all order something and share, so that they could all try different things.

After a wonderful culinary experience, they all sat there chatting about what they wanted to do the next day.

"We have 3 options. We can all do something here at the resort together, we can all do our own thing, or we can all do an excursion here at the resort".

"What are the excursions?"

"Zip lining through the rainforest, atv tour of the rainforest, horseback riding on the beach…"

Everyone talked it over and voted on ziplining and the ATV tour.

Brian looked at Chris.

"You and David were so generous to pay for our stay here and our airfare out here, so let me pay for this".

"Agreed".

Everyone told Brian and Ann thank you, and they headed to the lobby to book the excursions.

After they booked the excursions, they all headed to Chris and David's patio to sit by the fire.

Around 10, everyone headed to their rooms, and agreed to meet for breakfast at 8:30 in the morning.

***Tuesday***

Everyone met for breakfast at 8:30, and then headed to do the excursion. Chris was thankful she had packed her Nike's and yoga capri pants.

They did zip lining first, and they all boarded a shuttle bus to go to the course.

They were on the shuttle bus, about to leave. The driver got on the intercom and told them they would be at the base of the course in 10 minutes, and they would board a propeller plane to take them to the top of the mountain where the course started.

Chris' face went white as a sheet. David could tell she was nervous.

Brian turned around, and saw Chris.

"Sis, this isn't like that time when we were kids. You got this. This time will be ok".

She nodded without making eye contact and without uttering a sound.

David got her a bottle of water, and she drank it slowly. She started to calm down and put her head on David's shoulder. He turned to Brian.

"What am I missing?"

"When we were kids, Pop took us on a special trip on one of his weekends with us. We got to go in a plane that his friend owned over the bay. We had some mechanical failure and had to crash land in a field, and it was pretty traumatic. Pop had been drinking and he blamed it on us, saying we were too loud. Chris has always been ok with big planes, but she has hated the little ones ever since."

David nodded. He put his arm around Chris and tried to reassure her. She was coming around, and she let him kiss her a couple times.

They got to the course, and got on to the plane. David got her a fresh bottle of water, and a bag to breath in.

The plane ride was short, and she made it through, but she was nervous.

Everyone went through the training, and got their harness on, and began to zip line down to the first landing. After about 3 hours, they were finished with the zip lining, and they were ready for the ATV tour.

They took the shuttle back from the ziplining place over to where the ATV tour starts. Everyone had gotten a lot of really awesome photos and videos while they were ziplining, and they couldn't wait to get more while they are on the ATV's.

They rented 5 ATV's. One for David and Chris, one for Bridgit and Grant, one for Lisa and Wade, one for Brian and Ann, and one for Miranda and Savannah. They weren't old enough to drive themselves, so they were going to be on the ATV with the tour guide.

He gave them all poncho's to wear, and they went over the safety rules. Everyone had to wear a helmet, and if you were on the back, you had to hold on.

"When we get about ½ way, we will stop and take a break for water. Drivers and passengers can switch then, if you'd like. Number one safety rule, do not pass the others. The trails aren't wide enough for that. Also, if you are in the back, and you get into trouble, pull your switch to let your alarm sound. It will buzz me on my ATV and we will stop and I will come back for you. Same if you are in the middle. So, remember the rules, and let's have fun".

They all piled on their ATV's. David let Chris climb on, an then he climbed on in front of her, and she held on to him.

It was a glorious but bumpy ride. They saw all kinds of flowers and plants, and animals, from a distance. They went past waterfalls and above lagoons, and through the forest. It was very cool in there, and Chris could feel a mist. She looked back and saw that Lisa and Wade were having the best time. She looked ahead and saw Miranda and Savannah laughing and taking tons of pictures.

About 25 minutes later, they stopped and had a water break. Everyone was loving it so far. Chris agreed to drive, so David scooted to the back and Chris got in front of him. Bridgit and Lisa also moved forward to drive. Ann chose to not, and stayed in the back behind Brian. They took off again, and headed to the end of the trail. They drove past a river and saw a few alligators and then in their final stretch, they looked up and realized that what they thought to be vines were actually snakes. After a few moments to take some pictures, they continued on and ended back and the beginning of the trail.

They all thanked their tour guide, and headed into the gift shop to take a bathroom break and get a few souvenirs.

After they were finished, they took the shuttle back to the resort.

They were way over due for lunch. They all went to the coconut marketplace, and enjoyed the all you can eat salad and build your own sandwich station.

It was almost 4 when they were finished, and they all agreed that a nap was in order.

They agreed to meet for dinner at 8, and Brian said he would pay for everyone to go to La Luna, the restaurant that wasn't all inclusive.

They all headed to their rooms.

Chris and David came into their room, and she immediately changed into some pajama pants and a tank top. They pulled the curtains, and cracked the sliding door so they could hear the ocean.

David set their alarm for 6:30, and they embraced and fell fast asleep.

At 6:30, they woke up, and Chris headed for the shower. She got dressed and chose a strapless deep purple sundress and her strappy stacked flip-flops. David got dressed and was ready just as Chris finished her makeup. She had straightened her hair and clipped it up.

She decided to wear the necklace that David had given her on Valentine's day in Aruba.

They headed to the lobby, and waited for the others.

When everyone arrived, they went and checked in and were shown to their table. They were given a table with an ocean view. It was gorgeous. The food was impeccable, and the steak was the best Chris had ever tasted. The waitress brought them the cards with the recipe for the seasoning, so they could do it themselves.

Everyone wanted dessert, but Chris and David decided to take theirs to go.

After everyone was finished, they headed to their rooms.

They had decided to do watersports in the afternoon, and were meeting for breakfast at 9.

Chris and David went back to the room, and put their dessert in the mini-fridge.

They changed into their pajamas and then climbed into bed and tried to find the news out of New York. MSNBC would have to do.

After about 20 minutes, they switched it to Netflix, and got lost in an episode of Shameless.

About 30 minutes later, they had their dessert, and then Chris climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to David. She was suddenly very sleepy.

He finished the episode after she fell asleep, and then turned the TV off and the lights off, and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***Wednesday***

Chris slept till 8:15 and felt great. She jumped up and showered and got dressed for breakfast. She and David decided to do make your own omelets for breakfast, and hers turned out amazing.

They were all chatting and eating. Chris looked at everyone. "Is everyone having a good time here?"

"Absolutely! This is the best vacation ever!".

"Of course, we are loving this!".

"Oh yes, this is a very fun vacation".

"Ok, just checking".

They decided to go lay by the pool for the rest of the morning, so they went to their rooms to change. First one to the pool was going to save everyone a chair.

Chris put on a bright sea blue ruffled bandeau top bathing suit, and some sparkly silver bottoms.

She threw on her black coverup and her black flip flops and packed her pool bag with sunscreen and grabbed her sunglasses. She and David were the first to arrive poolside. They saved chairs and ordered drinks from the waiter.

Everyone slowly arrived and spread out. Wade and Grant and Bridgit and Lisa started playing water volleyball, and Miranda and Savannah were on rafts in the pool, just floating around.

It was nice to just relax, and soak up the sun.

They ordered lunch from the swim up bar, and then decided to move to the beach for the afternoon. All of the girls tried stand up paddle boarding, while the guys sat on the beach.

Chris got her paddle board, and lined up with Ann, Lisa, Bridgit, Miranda and Savannah. They had a short lesson, and then they went out on their own. It was fun, but it was very exhausting, and she found herself using muscles she didn't know she had.

After about 4 hours, they returned the paddle boards, and went back to the beach. Chris and David went out for a long and deep swim and when they came back, everyone was ready to go eat.

"Where do we want to eat tonight?"

"Capri".

"Capri".

"Capri".

They were all in agreement, so they headed to their rooms to get ready.

They met at 6, and went to Capri.

Chris ordered the lobster ravioli, and seashells pesto, with a side of meatballs. It was absolutely amazing. Everyone loved their dishes.

All the adults wanted to go to the adult side of the resort and use the hot tub, and Miranda and Savannah wanted to go play water volleyball in the pool, so everyone scattered and met up again.

The adults were soaking in the hot tub, when Bridgit and Lisa got up and went to the bathroom.

Wade looked at Brian and Ann.

"While she is gone, I wanted to ask you a question, if I may".

"Go right ahead".

"I know that we haven't been dating long at all, and this isn't coming out of nowhere, but I was wondering if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage? I don't anticipate us getting married soon, as I feel a long engagement is best, but I am just seeking your blessing on getting engaged".

"well, son, you seem like a nice young man, and from what I can tell, my daughter is totally in love with you and very happy, so as long as she is happy, I am happy, and you have our blessing".

"Thank you so much".

They shook hands, and then Brian turned to Grant.

"That applies to you as well, Grant. Bridgit told us how you accepted Charli as well, and that is very important to us. She is a special girl, and we have no doubts that you will take care of them".

"Thank you sir,".

Lisa and Bridgit came back, and got back in the hot tub.

"what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We haven't gone shopping yet, we can go into the villages and shop and find a local place to eat, I guess".

"That's a good idea".

Chris and David snuggled up and just listened to the conversation.

They agreed to go shopping with everyone else the next day. Chris was wanting to get some jewelry from the local marketplace.

They stayed in the hot tub till almost 10, and then they all headed to bed.

Chris and David came into their room and changed into their pajamas.

They went to sit on the swing, and sat there for a long while, just chatting and looking at the stars.

David was suddenly ravenous.

"Babe, I am starving. Wanna order room service?"

"Sure".

They grabbed the menu.

They ended up ordering hamburgers and French fries and shakes.

David turned on a movie on Netflix for them to watch, and they climbed onto the bed.

When room service was delivered, David grabbed the trays and brought them to the bed.

After a few minutes, David turned to Chris.

"This is the best burger I have had in a long time".

"I agree. This shake is great too".

After they were finished, they snuggled up to watch their movie, and Chris fell asleep within about 20 minutes.

David turned the movie off and turned the lights off and fell asleep with her.

***Thursday***

Everyone had agreed to meet at 9 for breakfast. They met up in the lobby and went to the marketplace. After a wonderful breakfast, they all took a shuttle to go into the village and go shopping.

Chris and David went to a little shop that sold jewelry. She found a pretty bracelet that she really liked, and she also found a gorgeous aquamarine ring with sapphire chips along the edges. She definitely wanted to get that because aquamarine is her birthstone and sapphire is David's.

They paid for those and then left and headed to another store.

Meanwhile, Lisa and Bridgit had gone with Ann to a clothing store, while Wade and Grant and Brian were in a gun shop. When the girls weren't looking, Wade and Grant snuck off by themselves.

Miranda and Savannah were just ahead of David and Chris, and had found a few purses to get and Miranda found a wrap cardigan that she wanted.

They spent about 2 hours shopping, and everyone found something. Chris found the most adorable sandals that were strappy, stacked and the straps had rhinestones on them. Everyone had a few bags to carry. Miranda got a couple hair wraps, and got a few sections of her hair dyed pink. They were skinny sections, but they were cute. Chris got a few sections dyed peacock blue. Lisa and Bridgit got some sections dyed purple, and Savannah got a few sections dyed bright, bright red.

After a fun morning shopping, they found an authentic Mexican place to have lunch.

Everyone was so excited for the real Mexican food. They all pigged out on tacos and enchiladas and chips and cheese dip, and the adults had margaritas, except for Chris who had a virgin one. After they finished eating, they went back to the resort.

Chris was becoming very sore, and wanted to just lay in the pool. She put on her suit and headed to the tanning shelf in the pool. David joined her and after a while, so did Lisa and Wade and Brian and Ann. Bridgit and Grant were playing water volleyball in the other pool, and Miranda and Savannah were at the water park.

Chris ended up dozing in the sun, on her chair, and slept for about 2 ½ hours.

Everyone was heading in around 5 to get ready for dinner. David gently woke her up and she got her things together and headed inside with him.

They decided to go to the grill your own place for dinner again, so everyone dressed casually. Chris put on some shorts, and a strapless top, and her new sandals. She felt very refreshed after her nap.

This time at dinner, she started with the pasta, and had David grill her a steak. She did pesto and noodles the first plate of pasta, and then she had David grill her some shrimp and veggies and she added them to a plate of vermicelli, with some fresh grated cheese.

It was so tasty, that she took a picture so that she could remember it for when they got home and she wanted it again.

She was excited and really enjoyed her meal.

David grilled himself a steak, and a lobster tail for himself and Chris, along with her steak and shrimp. Wade expertly grilled himself a porterhouse steak and some shrimp, and grilled Lisa a chicken breast. Bridgit opted for shrimp and lobster, and Brian and Ann both opted for shrimp and salmon. Miranda and Savannah made themselves hamburgers and steaks and were loving it.  
"When we get home, can we grill every night?"

"We'll see."

"Ok guys we have one last day tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

"Well, Lisa and I are going to have a romantic lunch on the beach."

"oooh that sounds nice".

"Bridgit and I are in the water volleyball tournament by the pool".

"Savannah and I are going to the water park again".

"Wanna go to the pool babe?"

"Sure, I guess".

They all had dessert, and then they left to go back to their rooms. There was a movie on the beach showing that night so the girls went to that, and David told them to be in their room when it was over.

Chris and David sat on the swing, and chatted for a while.

"You ready to get back home, babe?"

"Kind of. I miss our bed. I miss our tub. I miss the city, the hustle and bustle. I miss sushi".

She turned to look at him.

"What about you? Are you ready to get home?"

"Maybe just a bit. I am with you, babe. I don't need to be anywhere else but with you".

He kissed her a few times.

"Are we going to fly out next week for Miranda's competition?"

"Yeah, but I am going to have to work while we are there. So, when we are in the cabin, I am going to have to log on and do some briefs".

"I understand".

She was very quiet for a few minutes.

"Honey, if you were to make a bucket list, what would be on it?"

"Well, I want to get an upgraded vehicle. And I want to do one of those eating tours in Chicago. And I want to go to Seattle and see the space needle. And most important, I want to wake up and see your face every day for the rest of my life".

"Honey, you are so sweet!". She kissed him.

"What about you, babe?"

"I want to lose 20 pounds. I want to travel with you, any chance I can get, and I want to start doing charity work, like Junior Leagues, or something. And of course, I want to wake up in your arms every day for the rest of my life".

"Sounds like a plan, babe".

He kissed the top of her head.

She put her head on his shoulder and they chatted a little longer.

"Honey, how did you know you loved me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When did you know you were in love with me?"

"Well, the first time, we were at your loft apartment. We were cooking dinner. You looked so gorgeous cooking chicken stir fry, and I just couldn't imagine not spending every evening possible with you. I never wanted to leave your side, at all".

"How did you know you were in love with me, babe?"

"The first time was when it bothered me that you were dating other women, even though I didn't want to be exclusive. The second time was the night that we went to dinner after I had a meeting, and it was crazy late and it was storming outside and raining buckets, and you still waited for me and met me and had dinner with me and you didn't ask me about work, you asked me how my day was and how I was feeling".

"And this time?"

"When you and I went back to my apartment after the scavenger hunt and I didn't want you to leave, I knew there was a chance. When we had our snow day and we were snowed in for 3 days, and you didn't get sick of me, that's when I knew it was real".

"Yeah, that snow day was pretty amazing. That's for sure".

They got up and went inside and Chris put on her new purple babydoll nightgown.

They climbed into bed, and David gave her one of his classic massages and then after they made love, they fell asleep.

One more day in paradise.

***Friday***

Everyone met for breakfast and then went their own ways. Chris and David laid out by the pool some, and then went to the lazy river for a bit. Brian and Ann were having a spa day, while Miranda and Savannah were enjoying the water slides.

It was an amazingly relaxing day, and they just really tried to enjoy being around each other for their last day.

When the day was over, they went to get ready for dinner, and chose the Beachside grill for the last dinner. Chris put on her most favorite sundress, a pastel green tank bandage dress. It looked wonderful on her.

They all ordered seafood and had a very nice meal.

"Sis, David, thank you guys so much for a wonderful vacation. This has been so relaxing and fun".

"Yes, thank you Aunt Chris and David".

"Thanks, Aunt Chris and David".

"You guys are most welcome. Thanks for joining us".

"Shall we make this an annual thing?"

"I think that's a great idea!".

"Where shall we go next time?"

"Somewhere tropical, like this".

"We will start planning it, when we get home".

Everyone had dessert, and then decided to go back to Brian and Ann's patio and sit and chat by the fire pit.

Chris and David took the swing again, and everyone else took the loveseats around the fire pit.

"Baby, wanna go walk on the beach a lit bit?"

Wade stood up and held his hand out for Lisa to come with him.

"Yes, that sounds fun".

She turned to everyone. "Are ya'll going to be here when we get back?"

"Of course, we will".

They went to walk on the beach and everyone else stayed there, chatting.

"So, big brother, when are you moving to New York?"

"2 months. Our house sold, but we don't' have to be out till the end of April, so we are taking our time."

"That's great".

"Yeah, I am going to retire April 1st, so this will be a new experience for me".

"Well, retired life is bittersweet. You miss the routines, but you are glad to be able to do what you want. My favorite days sometimes are taking Miranda to school, and then coming home and going back to bed".

They all laughed at that.

Lisa and Wade came back a few minutes later, and Lisa was crying.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"We are engaged!" She held up her hand to show them the ring.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!"

Everyone was hugging Lisa and Wade.

Ann had tears streaming down her face.

Bridgit and Lisa were hugging and crying. They had such a special bond.

"Well, let's see the ring!".

Lisa held her hand out, and showed it to them.

It was a 1 ½ carat cushion cut princess diamond with diamonds in a pave platinum band. It was stunning.

"So gorgeous, sweetheart! I am so happy for you".

"Thanks, Aunt Chris!".

They sat down and resumed chatting.

Lisa looked at Chris. "In a way, you and David brought me and Wade together, if it hadn't been for Miranda trying out for the ski team while you were gone, I wouldn't have been there to meet him".

"That's true. So, thanks".

Miranda and Savannah came back and Lisa pulled her aside.

"Guess what?"

"what?"

Lisa held her hand out.

"OMG!" Miranda gave her a huge hug.

"Your ring is so pretty!" Savannah was staring at it.

Everyone headed to bed then, and agreed to meet at 9 for breakfast and then check-out. Their time in Paradise was over.

"We need a family pic tomorrow before we leave".

"Agreed".

They headed to bed and Chris gave David a nice back rub and chest rub and then they fell asleep.

***Saturday***

Chris and David woke up at 8, and showered and got ready. She put on capri yoga pants and a ¾ length top, and her tennis shoes. She packed a light jacket in her carryon bag, and packed the rest of her clothes.

She checked the weather in New York. It was going to be in the 30's when they got home, so she put her long yoga pants in her carryon as well and decided she would change at the airport.

They put everything on the bed and then headed to the lobby. After they had breakfast, they all headed outside and took some family pictures on the beach, and in front of the hotel sign.

Then they went and grabbed their bags and took the shuttle to the airport.

They arrived at the airport 2 hours before their flight took off. They were going to have a layover in Atlanta of almost 6 hours. At least Atlanta had lots of restaurants and places to sit and eat and shop.

Their first flight was terrific. Chris and David had first class each way, and as a surprise, they upgraded everyone else to first class too.

They landed in Atlanta, and headed to find something to eat. They decided on a barbecue place that had ribs from all over the country, and had tables where they could sit and eat.

Chris tried the Memphis dry rub, and David tried the Carolina wet ribs. They both agreed that Chris' were better.

After they were done eating, they headed to their gate and decided to explore the concourse on the way.

Lisa picked up a few bridal magazines.

She and Bridgit were looking at them for a little bit.

About an hour before everyone's plane took off, Brian and Ann told everyone goodbye and headed to their gate 3 concourses away.

Everyone headed to their gate and took a seat, and Lisa and Bridgit resumed looking at the magazines.

"Do you have a date in mind yet?"

"Not really. He doesn't want to get married for at least a year, which is fine with me, since it will give me lots of time to plan. I am going to go to the Plaza as soon as possible and see if we can get on the books, and that will help determine the date".

"Lisa, the average cost of a wedding at the Plaza is over $100,000".

"Oh. Nevermind". Lisa looked crestfallen.

"There are plenty of places in New York that are just as pretty as the Plaza".

"I know".

"Have you met his family?"

"He doesn't really have any family. His parents are divorced, and he really only talks to his grandma and his grandpa. So, we are going to see them when we get home from our trip this week".

"That should be fun".

Everyone was more than ready for their layover to end, by the time they started boarding the plane. They were in first class again, and they got to board first.

Chris had changed into her long pants, and she was pretty sleepy when she got on the plane. She reclined as soon as she was allowed to and nodded off.

When she woke up again, they were about to land in NYC. It was almost 11 p.m.

As soon as they landed, they headed to get their bags.

Lisa and Bridgit and Chris were at the baggage claim. Lisa looked at Chris.

"I hope you don't mind, we brought the Range Rover last time, because we figured it was the only way for all of us to ride together from the airport".

"No, I don't mind. We trust you, sweetheart, you know that".

They got their bags and headed to the car. David told Savannah to text her mom and see if she wanted her to be dropped off or if she could just spend the night at Miranda's.

They loaded the car and got in.

"She said to go to your house and she is going to meet us there and pick me up".

They dropped Lisa and Wade off at Lisa's apartment, and Bridgit and Grant were dropped off too.

"See you guys Monday night for family dinner".

"Sounds great!".

They headed to their apartment building, and pulled up and parked.

Savannah's mom was waiting outside.

"Thank you so much for taking her! She had a blast!".

"She was a joy to have around all week! Thanks for letting us take her".

Miranda and Savannah hugged goodbye, and then they left.

Chris and David and Miranda took their bags up to their apartment.

They came inside, and Miranda headed straight to see Firefly.

There was a note from Mallory, the house sitter.

"Firefly was a joy to take care of. You have a beautiful home! She was fed the last time this morning around 9, with crickets. I gave her some kale around 5 p.m. and changed her water."

Miranda picked Firefly up and brought her out to the den, and was holding her while she was standing next to Chris and David.

Chris was talking to her about the mail that had accumulated, and looked over and gasped.

"Please don't let her go, honey".

"I won't".

She was kind of chuckling. She got out some kale and used one hand to cut it with scissors and held it out for Firefly to eat. She gobbled it right up.

Miranda put Firefly in her kennel, and then cleaned out her cage, and then put her back in the cage and turned out the light.

She headed upstairs to bed.

Chris and David went through the mail, and then headed to bed themselves.

David got Chris a glass of water and came and set it on her nightstand.

Chris changed into her pajamas, and washed her face. She climbed into bed.

David climbed into bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"So good to be home, babe".

"I agree, honey. I so loved my vacation with you, honey."

She kissed him a few times.

"Same here babe. Every day is a vacation with you".

He kissed her back and they fell asleep.


End file.
